left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Chainsaw
The Chainsaw is special a close combat weapon, introduced in Left 4 Dead 2. The Chainsaw is classified as a Shredding weapon, and will spew blood on your screen as it mutilates Infected. Tactics * Against Boomers and Spitters, it's best to use your primary weapon. * It takes about a full second for the witch to get annoyed, stand up, and turn 180 degrees to face you. This makes it possible to kill an Expert Witch with the chainsaw if you attack from behind her. * The Chainsaw's long rev-up time means that switching to it in the middle of a horde is a bad idea. Instead, find some cover before pulling it out, or just momentarily back to a wall and shove the horde back when revving up. * Be careful against Tanks and Chargers, as if you are knocked down, you have to rev up your chainsaw again after getting up, leaving you vulnerable for a longer period of time. * Tap primary fire when using the chainsaw against small groups of Common Infected to save fuel. * When covered in Boomer bile, the Chainsaw is a good option to rip through the incoming horde. Communicate with your teammates, however, so that you don't accidentally cut them. * Keep your distance from other Survivors when using the Chainsaw so to avoid hurting them and make it easier for them to shoot Common Infected attracted to you. * When using the Chainsaw, it's usually best to pick up a primary weapon with good range, such as an Assault Rifle or Sniper Rifle, for taking out Special Infected and pulling off distance shots. * The Grenade Launcher and chainsaw don't work too well together, because the chainsaw has a long rev-up time, while the Grenade Launcher has a long reload time. They're also both difficult to find, cannot refill ammunition, do heavy friendly fire damage, and leave you without a viable long range weapon. * A Bile bomb works well with the chainsaw, making it easy to line up Infected for kills. Be prepared to kill the extra Common Infected summoned by the bile, however. * When fighting a Tank, using the chainsaw usually results in being punched away. Wait for the Tank to be stumbled, climbing, or punching another Survivor before rushing in to slice him. * The chainsaw is the only melee weapon that will allow you to free yourself from a Smoker's tongue while being initially grabbed. * If you're being jumped at by a Jockey or a Hunter, simply hold out the chainsaw to turn them to ribbons as they're trying to get you. * When trying to kill a Witch with a Chainsaw, be sure to attack her from behind so that she must turn before being able to retaliate. This will buy you enough time to kill her even on Expert. * Try to save the Chainsaw for a Witch, Tanks or random hordes. * If you or a friend gets boomed, try and cover them by hiding out in a room and attacking the only entrance. * The chainsaw's size and the smoke generated when attacking can heavily impede your vision. This, coupled with the disorienting blood that covers the screen when ripping through a horde, can cause you to take damage more often than when using a different melee weapon. Stay calm and steady your aim. Achievements Notes * The chainsaw can only be used for about 1 minute before being disowned and replaced with a standard P220 Pistol. * It will not be gassed up by an ammo cache and cannot be refilled by a gas can. * Unlike other secondary weapons, the Chainsaw is a rather rare find, usually spawning out of the way, normally in the same areas that the Grenade Launcher can be found. * The Chainsaw takes up a rather large area of the screen when out and a larger area when spinning, and does a lot of friendly fire damage. * When a Survivor is using the Chainsaw, Common Infected are attracted to them due to the noise generated. *The Chainsaw is modeled after the line of STiHL chainsaws. *The Chainsaw is a fairly common weapon of find at the first levels of Dead Center and Swamp Fever. There are hardly any chainsaws in other campaigns, though you may find one. *The Chainsaw seems to be Coach's signature weapon, as seen in the trailers, pictures, in the intro, and in Coach's bio. *CPU players will never pick up or use the Chainsaw. If someone takes a break while using the Chainsaw, the computer will drop it. *Oddly enough, if you pick up the Chainsaw in Commentary Mode, all nearby Infected suddenly become hostile and attack. This may be because the sound of the chainsaw's motor attracts the Infected. *A rare glitch in the Xbox 360 version causes the top halves of Common Infected to float in the air with their entrails swinging around beneath them. *If you look at the chainsaw in the E3 trailer, you can see what looks like: '22" HALE PRO'. "HALE" may be a reference to Saxton Hale from Team Fortress 2. *The Chainsaw can kill Riot Infected from the front. *In Horror media, the Chainsaw is the most popular weapon for use in a Zombie outbreak, despite being very impractical and dangerous to use.; making it more of a suicidal charge weapon. Even in horror media, the weapon is demonstrably ineffective. The Zombie Survival Guide trailer shows the chainsaw taking a good two to four seconds to get through just two common infected and a Smoker's tongue. Obviously, this sort of time commitment would be suicide in real life, or even in game. **In-game, if you try to run through a horde depending on the chainsaw to clear your path, you would be considerably slowed, even under the effects of adrenaline. This is likely due to the infected still registering as an object until it finally ragdolls, but because of the sheer amount, you continually run into one after another. *If you kill a Common Infected with another weapon, then attack them with the Chainsaw as they are dying, the death animation will still play, even if the lower half of the Infected is gone. *Ellis's remark is based on a song by The Misfits, literally titled "Die, Die, My Darling." *If a Survivor were to die while the chainsaw is running, (like when killed by a Witch in expert) the chainsaw will be dropped on the ground, and it is still running, instead of being turned off like if you switched it out for another secondary. * Along with the baseball bat, the chainsaw spawns in every campaign. Gallery File:Chainsawandcoach.jpg|Coach holding the chainsaw. File:Scavenge 02-noscale.jpg|Ellis with the chainsaw. External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7yCcpLcUEE - the first video with a chainsaw gameplay. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aKCR7VMYUQ&feature=related - A full minute of chainsaw. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYC4l8oatZE - Another video with a chainsaw gameplay. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=su1-mHoDMCQ - Demonstrates how easily a chainsaw can kill a witch, and Chainsaw gameplay @ the end of the video. Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Close Combat Weapons